A Prince Among Thieves
by mamorel
Summary: Each year Bobby attends an event hosted by a group of wealthy criminals. Each year he does his part by "buying" one slave until he meets Jack. Bobby is now hunting slave trainer Victor Sweet in an attempt to bring down the entire slave trade ring. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Bobby slipped the mask over his head as Angel shut the door behind them. He took his seat behind the tinted, bullet proof glass.

"Bobby. We're going to keep it under ten thousand this time, right?" Jerry had removed his mask and taken the seat to Bobby's right.

"Sure, Jerry. Ten thousand, no more." Bobby wasn't sure why Jerry always counted pennies, but he supposed that if it weren't for Jerry, he'd be broke.

"Attention friends. The line up will start in just a moment and then we will begin our auction. Please press your bid button now to ensure they are all in working order." The PA echoed loudly in the small room.

Bobby pressed the button and saw the red light glow above his window. He watched as the center stage lit up and the slaves were led out into view of all the other glass windows just like his. His eyes rested on a young looking man with dishwater hair and bright blue eyes. Bobby could see that he was the youngest of the bunch. He was obviously trained, as he was not stumbling under the influence of drugs. "Angel, Jerry, leave the room."

"Bobby, come on, we agreed..." Jerry knew that look. It meant that Bobby found one he had to have. When that happened, he would drop any amount to win the bid.

"I said get out Jerry." Bobby looked over at the younger man and watched him get up quickly. He didn't listen as well as Angel did, but he was useful. They all played a part, but Bobby was the ringmaster of their little circus, and Jerry would do well to remember it. Jerry looked a moment longer at Bobby before replacing his mask and walking out the door behind Angel.

Bobby watched the bidding start with a twenty-five year old brunette. It had taken him some time to learn the jargon of their auction, but now he learned the signs that brought the bidding higher. Trained was preferred to untrained by most of the others in this crowd. If they had papers, it meant that they were sold, probably by their parents and no one would come looking for them. Performers were specifically trained for the sex industry. A virgin was a true rarity among them. Most of the slave trainers took that from them in the first few days of training. Only Victor had mastered the art of making a performer without taking the slave's virginity. Bobby's knee bounced in anticipation as they moved on to a set of twin twenty-three year old men.

"Next on the auction block in number 5139." Bobby watched as they walked out the young man. "A nineteen year old male. Trained performer with papers. Trained for five years under Master Victor. Virgin." Bobby didn't bother to try the first round of bids, almost every buzzer lit up at once. Once the cheapskates had been out bid, he started bidding at thirty thousand. The bidder two windows down went back and forth with Bobby, until finally Bobby out bid him. "Sold to window number three for one hundred thousand." Bobby flicked the green switch that let Jerry and Angel know that they were allowed to come back in.

"Bobby how much did you spend?" Jerry watched as Bobby held up one finger. "You only spent ten thousand?" He watched dejectedly as Bobby shook his head. "Oh, Bobby, come on. You dropped a hundred on this one?"

Bobby almost laughed at the ridiculous look on Jerry's face. "I had to do it, Jerry."


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby went to the pick up point across the foyer. He had waited until he knew the other slaves would have been picked up. He didn't like to socialize with these people, but appearances had to be maintained. Angel and Jerry flanked him on either side, both of them wearing plain black masks that matched his own. They went to a lot of trouble to ensure the privacy of their customers and trainers. They all knew each other's names, but without faces it was hard to prove anything even if someone was able to sneak a camera past the tight security.

"I cannot believe you dropped a hundred thousand, Bobby. What were you thinking?" Jerry had to walk quickly to keep up with Bobby and Angel.

"I'm not going to tell you to shut up again, Jerry." Bobby approached the desk and handed the masked attendant his room ticket.

"Thank you for your business, Michigan. Victor will bring out your purchase shortly." The dark haired young woman handed the ticket off to a blond haired man who disappeared behind the curtain.

"So, you are the chap who outbid me. I had a feeling it was you, Michigan. You like them young ones." The graying man approached Bobby and clapped him on the back. "I guess there are worse people to be outbid by than the Michigan Mauler, eh?"

"How are you, Don Vito?" Bobby shook the man's hand respectfully but said no more. He looked from the Don to young woman standing behind him. The diamond studded leash he held glittered in the warm chandelier light. Bobby wanted to vomit.

"I'm good. I'd have been better if I'd have gotten the young one, but she is pretty to, yeah? She's going to be a present for my son. He's turning twenty-five tomorrow. Victor trains them well. You won't have to worry about that." The Don clapped Bobby one more time on the shoulder and moved on to someone else.

"I swear I want to rip that guy's face off every time I see him." Angel's voice was a harsh whisper in Bobby's ear.

"Tell me about it." Bobby looked at his watch, he really wanted to get out of here. When he looked back up, Victor was leading the young man out by a plain black leash. The woman at the desk slipped a necklace box across the counter and Bobby pulled the collar out of the box. He reminded himself that appearances had to be made if he wanted to keep doing what he was doing. It would do no one good to think that the Michigan Mauler had gone soft.

Victor stepped out from behind the curtain with the young, half naked man in tow. Victor held out a dark hand to Bobby. After shaking Bobby's hand he pulled a manila envelope and handed it to him. "His papers. Let me say first that it is an honor to have the Michigan Mauler buy one of my trained performers."

"Pleasures all mine." Bobby's voice was dry. He had no desire to socialize with scum like Victor Sweet.

Victor laughed heartily at the joke. "He'll please you, I guarantee it. He loves what he does, and he does it well. He's been trained not to eat, not to sleep, not even piss without your permission. He does not speak unless spoke to. His only flaw is that he's curious. He likes to touch things." Victor tugged on the leash, pulling the young man forward. "Show your master what happens when you touch things that don't belong to you."

The man held out both hands, palm down. His knuckles were badly scarred.

Victor held out a small black pointer. "A few good whacks to his hands and he learns his lesson. Other than those, there's not a mark on his body."

Bobby grabbed the expensive looking stick. He knew the questions that were expected from him. "Has this touching things gotten any better?" Bobby studied the young man as he retracted his hands.

"Yes. He's never broken anything, I wouldn't sell him if I didn't think he was ready to live up to the best expectations."

"He's a virgin, yes?" Bobby had to force the words out of his mouth and they left a bad taste. He stepped closer to the pale man and took off the paper collar with his number and replaced it with the one he had pulled from the necklace box. It was plain black leather and he hated the way it looked on a person's neck.

"Yes sir. Over the years I have perfected my method. I teach them to enjoy what you do to them. I break them completely, without ever having to destroy that priceless commodity." Victor offered Bobby the leash.

"If he's trained that well, then I won't need that, will I?" Bobby held out his arm and the young man obediently placed his hand on Bobby's forearm. Bobby led them out into the cool night air and the waiting limousine. Victor smiled, pleases that such a well-known name was trusted his training that completely. Bobby let out a deep sigh once they were all seated in the privacy of the car. They rode in silence until they reached the mansion. Bobby stepped out and held his arm out the young blond. Bobby could see him shivering in the cold air. "Angel, Jerry, you know the drill." They parted ways here as Bobby led the young man into the house. Angel and Jerry would go their own homes for the night and meet back here tomorrow morning. Bobby watched the young man's eyes search the new house curiously, while still keeping his head down. "When was the last time you ate, kid?"

"I was fed supper at six." His kept his voice quiet. He had to walk quickly to keep up with the taller man.

"What's your name?" Bobby turned on a few lights as they made their way through the house. All of the servants who lived here knew what night of the year it was and had been told to keep to their rooms as much as possible.

"What would you like it to be?" It bothered him that his new master wanted to know his name. No one had asked him his name in a long time; not since Master Victor had told him what his new name was.

"What's your real name?" Bobby turned the light on in the bedroom, bathing them in warm light. He shrugged off his coat and tossed it over the chair at the desk. He rifled through the closet for a robe.

"Jack."

Bobby stood and held his hand out to Jack. "It's nice to meet you Jack. My name's Bobby." Jack stared at his new master's hand for a moment before taking it. "The shower's in there. Get cleaned up and I'll get you something to eat." Bobby handed the robe to Jack.

"Thank you, Master Bobby." Jack took the robe and started towards the shower.

"Just Bobby will be fine." Bobby stood out in the hallway momentarily. When he heard the shower water running he went back into the kitchen and fixed a couple sandwiches. He grabbed a couple bottles of water and poured himself a shot of whiskey.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Bobby. I just came down for something to drink." Addie stood in the doorway with her robe drawn tight around her.

"You're not bothering me, Addie. We just got home." Bobby pulled out another bottle of water and handed it to her. "Is everyone else up to?"

She took a sip of the water Bobby handed her and brushed her red hair out of her eyes. "No one could sleep tonight. We're all down in Marie's room." She paused a moment before continuing. "What's he like?"

"His name's Jack and he's only nineteen. We just got home, Addie. I don't know anything else yet." Addie was pretty. She'd be even prettier if he'd managed to get the collar off of her. It was the one thing he'd failed with all of them. "Addie, it's been almost three years now. Don't you think it's time you let it go?"

Addie's hand went to the plain black collar around her neck and she shook her head. "Please, Mr. Bobby. Don't make me take it off."

"Addie you know I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. It was just a suggestion. I have to get back to Jack now, okay?" He watched her nod her head and scurry out of the kitchen. Bobby put the sandwiches and the water on a platter and carried it upstairs. Jack was standing next to the bed when Bobby came back. "Okay, Jack. Let's get straight to the point." He set the platter on the night stand and turned back around to face Jack.

Jack shrugged the robe off his shoulders and stood naked before his new master.

Bobby blushed and turned around. "That wasn't what I meant. Put your robe back on Jack." Bobby went to his drawers and dug out a pair of running pants for Jack to put on. When he turned around Jack was holding the robe closed, his face slightly pink. He handed the pants to Jack. "What I meant to say was have a seat and grab a sandwich." Jack shrugged the robe off again, without any pretense and slipped into the pants Bobby had given him. Bobby handed Jack sandwich and watched him take a tentative bite. "Jack, I'm not like Victor. This house doesn't run like his does. Here you eat when you're hungry, you speak up if you have something to say, and you go to the bathroom when you have to. I'm not home enough to remember to tell you when to do that kind of thing." Bobby noticed that Jack had stopped eating his sandwich. "You'll sleep here tonight, with me. I can't have you taking off. Tomorrow you'll meet the others and you'll be bunked with someone. After I know you won't run away you'll get your own room. I haven't had a run away since I started going to that little function because people like it here. You will too."

"I won't run away." Jack had been told in detail what happened when you ran away. Only one person had attempted to run away from Victor. They had heard his screams echoing down the halls for days. When they stopped, he was never seen again.

"I know." Bobby stripped down to his boxers and laid down on the couch. "You can have the bed for tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby awoke to the sunlight streaming in through the sheer curtains. It bathed the room in a warm glow. He stretched, trying to get the kink out of his back and looked over at the bed. He was happy to see that Jack was still sound asleep. The other sandwich and both bottles of water were still on the platter, but Jack had finished the sandwich Bobby had given him. Bobby could smell Marie's cooking already and his stomach growled. He tapped Jack on the foot and the young man woke with a start. "Easy tiger. Marie's cooking breakfast. You hungry?"

Jack nodded his head and stood up to follow his master. Bobby lead him out into a bustling kitchen. There were lots of people seated around a long table and a few more tending to the food on the stove. Jack wondered how many slaves the Michigan Mauler had. The only faces he recognized were the two men who had been with Bobby last night. The room quieted when Bobby entered it.

Year after year the morning after breakfast never seemed to change. "Everybody, this is Jack. You all remember what it was like when you first came here so be nice and help him out." Bobby sat down at the table and motioned for Jack to take the seat next to him. "You'll get to know everybody sooner or later. Addie's the red head over by the stove, she'll show you around today." Bobby watched as Addie and Marie set plates of food down in front of everyone.

Jack watched silently as everyone started eating. He could feel his stomach growling, but kept his hands in his lap.

"Why aren't you eating, Jack?" Addie's voice came quietly from across the table.

Jack noted the small black collar around her neck that matched his own. Were they trying to trick him? Victor had taught better than to talk to other slaves. He eyes turned to his master.

Bobby turned his attention from his food to Jack. "What'd I say last night, Jack? You eat when your hungry..."

"Speak when I have something to say and go to the bathroom when I have to. I'm sorry. I forgot." He waited for his punishing blow to come, but Bobby didn't hit him.

"I'm not gonna hit you Jack." Bobby turned his attention back to his food and the morning paper.

Jack looked slightly bewildered. His master wasn't going to hit him? That didn't make sense. When Jack raised his eyes from his plate, Addie still looked expectantly at him for an answer. "My master usually tells me when I'm allowed to eat. I'm sorry." Jack hesitantly raised a fork full of the food to his mouth. Victor had once punished him by giving him only a few seconds to eat his food and then it was taken away. Was that what his Master was doing? None of the other slaves were eating quickly. The first bite he took was delicious. Jack hadn't had food like this in so long, but he tried not to think about that. "This is really good." He had to fight the urge to shovel the food in his mouth, but he managed to keep himself composed.

Addie blushed slightly. "Thank you." When Addie had finished eating, she took her plate to the sink and washed it.

Bobby sipped his coffee. "Collin, would you mind sharing your room with Jack for a while?"

The dark haired man shook his head. "No, Mr. Bobby. I don't mind at all."

"Does that work for you, Jack?" Bobby put his paper down and motioned for Angel and Jerry to meet him in the den.

"I will do as my Master wishes."

"I have several engagements to attend to today, but I'd like to talk to you after supper tonight. Okay, Jack?" Bobby watched Jack nod his head and before following after Jerry and Angel.

Jack took his plate to the sink and began to wash it. Most of the others had finished and gone on to attend to other things about the house. Addie was standing there waiting for him to finish. "What will my duties be?"

Addie giggled a little. "We don't really have duties here. We tend to the house and things like that, but we all just kind of pitch in." Addie led Jack out into the living room. "Mr. Bobby likes to read. He lets me borrow books all the time. He'll let you borrow them too if you ask him."

Jack looked at the rows of books that lined the living room walls. "I don't know how to read." _Slaves don't need to read._ Victor's voice echoed in Jack's head.

"That's okay. I'm sure Mr. Bobby can teach you, or else he can find someone who can teach you. He's really nice, I promise." Addie remembered her first day in Mr. Bobby's house. It didn't seem so then, but now it was her happiest day. Addie led Jack up the stairs and down a long hallway. "Our rooms are up here. Marie has her own room. She's the first door on your right. Dane and Theo share the room across from hers. Lori and I share the room next to Marie's. You'll be in the room next to Dane and Theo. Collin's really nice too. He's the second oldest here. He's been with Mr. Bobby for five years now."

"How long have you been here?" Jack peeked into the open doors but didn't go in any of the rooms.

"I've been here over two years now. Come on, I'll show you the garden." Addie led Jack back down the stairs and out into the garden.

Jack was immersed in the scent of lilacs and jasmine as soon as he stepped out into the warm sun. He couldn't think of the last time he'd been outside like this. "Does Mas..... Bobby let us go outside often?"

Addie smiled sweetly at him. "It's a hard habit to break. That's why we call him Mister Bobby. He doesn't like being called Master." Addie sat down on a stone bench in the middle of the garden. "Mister Bobby isn't like your trainer and he's not anything like the Master you were told you'd be sold to."

"I'm not sure I understand." Jack took the open seat next to the young red head.

Addie took Jack's hand in her own. "It was hard for me to understand at first too. I'm sure he'll talk with you tonight after supper." Addie caught sight of Collin and waved him over.

"Mr. Bobby's having some guests over tonight. He just phoned to ask us to make sure the house looks organized." Collin looked down at Addie and his new roommate. "Would you mind helping us straighten up the house? It's been quite some time since Mister Boby's entertained anyone."


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby stood in front of the mirror and straightened his tie. He was fuming. He couldn't believe they had just invited themselves out to his house. Bobby turned from the mirror, still fiddling with his tie and trying not to put his fist through the wall. He hadn't noticed Jack's small frame standing in the doorway until he'd nearly run him over. "What is it, Jack?" He forced himself to not let his anger seep into his voice. When they were new, they didn't realize that just because he was angry, didn't mean that he was angry with them. Jack's hands tentatively reached up and worked the tie. Bobby let his hands drop to his sides until Jack had tied and straightened the horrible piece of cloth. "Thank you." He could see Jack blushing and he smiled. "I want you to stay up here in the bedroom for tonight, until my guests leave, okay?"

Jack nodded his head. He didn't know what had possessed him to touch his master, but at least the move hadn't gotten him into trouble. It had been one of the many skills Victor had instilled in him. He tried to push away the memories that wanted to flood his mind.

"My guests are not nice people, Jack." Bobby looked out the doorway. He could see the first person stepping into the living room. He hated having the others downstairs, but he had to make it look like things were as they should be. "Lori, Addie and Theo will keep you company up here." Bobby motioned for the trio to come into the room. "You four keep it down up here." Bobby closed the door behind him and descended the stairs to greet his company. Dane was passing around drinks, and Collin was attending the door. Angel and Jerry were at opposite ends of the room and there were the two bodyguards that had come with Victor. Bobby almost wished that Victor had come alone.

"Bobby, it's good to see you." Victor Sweet's pompous voice seemed to fill every crevice of the room.

"It's good to see you to, Victor. What brings you out my way?" Bobby extended his hand politely and took a drink from Dane's tray. Dane kept his eyes on the floor as he made his way around the room and it bothered Bobby. They had worked so hard and they were all reverting back to the old ways as if they had only been here for a couple of weeks.

"How are you enjoying your new toy?" Victor's eyes surveyed the servants in the room, he noticed that his wasn't among them.

"He's upstairs. I'm saving him for a... special occasion." Bobby sipped at the brandy in his glass. "I'm not a man for much company, Victor. What brings you here?"

Victor pulled a manilla envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket. "I have a proposition for you." Victor held the envelope out for Bobby.

Bobby eyed the envelope before taking it, and opening it. "I'm listening." Inside were surveillance photos of several children, young children; too young to know anything other than kickball. Bobby kept his face rock still even though his insides were turning.

"Those pictures are of foster kids. Kids easily forgotten. They'd go for about at least twenty grand a piece depending on how well I can train them. And as I'm sure you've seen for yourself, I know how to train them."

"What does all this have to do with me?" Bobby put the photos back in the envelopes and handed it nonchalantly to Victor.

"I need funding. People have to be paid to pick them up. The cops have to paid to look the other way. Foster parents have to be paid for the papers. They're practically giving these kids away. All we have to do is take them."

"This isn't my thing Victor." Bobby took another sip at his brandy.

"I know. I just figured that a man who appreciates what I do, would want to be a part of that. I can cut you in for twenty percent of the profits and you can pick one to keep as your own. I'll even train it for you for free. Twenty percent more than doubles your investment." Victor stuffed the envelope back into his pocket and sipped at his own drink.

"I have a lot on my plate right now, Victor. I got a ring going bad up on the West Side. I don't know how much I can throw around; especially not after the money I dropped on my new toy." Bobby smiled the fake smile he was supposed to, and his stomach rolled again. Victor was unaware of Bobby's inner turmoil as he extended his hand.

Victor smiled robustly. "How true, but I guarantee you won't be disappointed. If you change your mind, call me. You're welcome in on this deal at any time Bobby." Victor set his drink on the table and made his way towards the door. He snapped his fingers and his bodyguards jumped to his side.

Bobby made his way quickly to the bathroom, and managed to hold it in long enough for the door to close. He vomited into the toilet until dry heaves wracked his chest. He stood, brushing his sweat slicked brow with his sleeve and grabbed his toothbrush. It seemed like nothing would take the taste out of his mouth. He could see Jerry standing in the doorway. Bobby spit the minty toothpaste into the sink and looked at Jerry's reflection in the mirror. "I want Marie, Dane, and Collin in the living room, waiting for me. Ask Addie, Lori, and Theo to go to bed. Have Jack wait in the bedroom. I need to talk to him." He watched Jerry nod his head and retreat out of the mirror's line before slathering more toothpaste onto the brush and going at his mouth once again. Bobby let the revulsion leave him and the anger take it's place. _How dare he come into my house? How dare he think for one moment that I'd seriously back a deal like that?_ Bobby sighed and had to remind himself that everyone outside of the house thought he was one cold bastard. He'd bought a slave every year since he'd been invited to their little foray. A small knock at the door drew Bobby's attention away from his own bad reputation.

Jerry was once again watching Bobby battle with himself. It sometimes pained him too when he thought about the Bobby everyone else knew and the Bobby they didn't know. "They're all waiting for you."

"Thanks, Jerry." Bobby set the towel down on the sink and made his way back to the living room. Marie sat on the couch, flanked on either side by Collin and Dane. Angel stood near the door. He'd be leaving any minute. Bobby knew that Victor enraged Angel almost as much as himself. "Please tell me this doesn't change anything." His heart felt like it was being squeezed through a tube as he waited for each of them to raise their eyes to meet his. He couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face at this victory. "Thank you for what you did tonight and for not letting it set us back." Collin and Dane smiled at him before standing and excusing themselves to bed. Marie, however remained on the couch. Bobby motioned for Angel and Jerry to leave and sat down on the couch next to Marie. "What is it, Marie?"

Marie looked at her hands as if studying them. "Those kids, Mr. Bobby.... their parents don't want them. I know that they took a lot of us when we were young. I remember seeing kids, young kids when I was being trained..." Marie's hands felt like lead as she raised them to her neck and unfastened the collar she had worn for six years now. She placed it in Bobby's open hand. She could see the tears in his eyes, that were threatening to spill down his cheeks. "We appreciate what you do for us, Mr. Bobby. And we will gladly act our part if it means you can continue to save other children like us."

Bobby's eyes were riveted on the plain black band in his hands. "Thank you, Marie." Bobby didn't trust himself to say any more as Marie stood and walked up the stairs. The silence of the house seemed to have a life of its own as he sat there. He wanted to throw the small leather band away, but he knew that they would need it again. As long as they were all doing this, they would have to pretend in the presence of company. He slipped the collar into his pants pocket as he stood. He made his way up to the bedroom where Jack was waiting for him. Bobby stood in the doorway for a moment watching Jack run his fingers along the neck of the guitar that had sat unused in the corner for years. "Do you play?"

Jack snatched his hand back as if the guitar had bitten him. "I'm sorry, Master. I forgot my place." He held his hands out to his master for the punishing blows he deserved. Instead of hitting him, though Bobby grabbed Jack's hands in his own and pulled him to the bed. Jack felt himself shiver as his mind tried to remember everything Master Victor had taught him.

"Please don't call me Master." Bobby sat down on the bed and Jack sat down next to him. "Victor is one mean sonofabitch and I am nothing like him. You'll see that in time. Addie tells me that you can't read." He watched Jack shake his head, his eyes trained on the floor. "Would you like to learn how?"

"Yes, sir." Jack took a chance to look up at Bobby, who was smiling at him. He was feeling something weird in his stomach and he wasn't sure what it was.

He could see a slight blush of color come over Jack's cheeks. "What are you thinking about, Jack?" The color grew deeper before Jack finally spoke.

"Can I stay in here with you?"

Bobby swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke with a confidence that was a complete lie. "Sure, if that's what you want." Bobby stood up and pulled two pairs of shorts out of the drawer. He tossed one pair to Jack and turned around to give Jack some privacy as he dressed.

Jack was trying to extend the same privacy to Bobby, but his eyes kept wandering over to the toned body of his master. He slipped on the shorts and sat back down on the bed. He watched Bobby grab two glasses off a shelf along with a bottle. He poured two shots and handed one to Jack.

Bobby sat down on his side of the bed. "You ever had whiskey before?" He watched Jack shake his head and sniff at the glass. "It's got a bite to it. Helps me sleep." Bobby downed the glass and watched bemusedly as Jack sipped his and proceeded to cough from the taste in his mouth and burn in his throat. "I told you it had a bite." Jack handed his glass to Bobby and Bobby downed the remaining liquor. "You're welcome to share the bed, but I'm not giving it up. That couch kills my back."

Bobby awoke in the middle of the night to a warm body pressed against him. Without thinking, or even fully waking up, he drew closer to the warmth and buried his face into the scent of clean hair. He kissed the neck so near his face and a small moan met his ministrations. His hands roamed lower until they felt the small hip pressed to his erection. The flesh beneath his hand shivered and that seemed to snap Bobby back to reality. He pulled his hands back to himself and propped himself up on an elbow. He watched Jack roll over. Jack's hazel eyes stared up at him.

"I'm not scared." Rejected, Jack shied his eyes away from Bobby's.

"I know you're not scared Jack." Bobby tried to keep his hands to himself, but his hand seemed to move of its own accord to Jack's cheek. "But you're not ready for this."

Jack looked up as Bobby stroked his cheek. "What if... What if I want it?"


End file.
